On the Other Side
by Destination-Zero
Summary: How does it feel to be caught off guard by Turks just doing their job? And how does it feel to be the person they are after? A different kind of POV.


I was late. Not really, _really_ late, but as I passed the side door entrance where I couldn't go in because I'd walk right into the middle of the service, I could hear everyone singing the opening hymn.

Okay, maybe 3 minuets, 5 at the most. The church's clock must be ahead anyways. My car clock said otherwise.

The heels I was wearing didn't help. Narrow in the heel yet broad enough for my toes, they looked good with my outfit, a particular blouse that had been sitting in my closet for almost 3 years. I never had the opportunity to dress up till lately.

The strap on my right shoe was slipping off so I opted to stop for a second and fix it before I busted my ass on the pavement. Using the concrete side barrier by the wall to steady myself, I leaned to the side, lifted my leg and pulled the disobeying strap back into place.

And then I smelled smoke. Cigarette smoke.

Who in their right mind had the sense to smoke right next to a church of all places?

I looked up slowly, still in my awkward position to see him sitting on a stone bench maybe ten feet away. Right in front of the bird bath fountain. It had been so long since I'd done what they deemed wrong. It had been even longer since I remembered that I had done it. That I was a criminal in their eyes, someone who had to be 'taken care of' and 'disposed of'. Something that to them was their job. Ironic that after all this time they had finally tracked me down. Now that I was trying to come to terms with my past and hopefully find peace with it. Now that I was trying to attend church of all things.

He was just sitting there, so casually, elbows resting on his thighs, hunched over with cigarette in his mouth like he was waiting on a bus. His suit, the same color of blue I had to watch out for back then was like a memory in the light of day. Except he wore his in an unprofessional manner, shirt un-tucked, jacket open, they must have started slacking in their image department.

I had to admit I was pretty surprised inside, so I did my best to remain nonchalant on the outside, like he was just some stranger I happened to lock eyes with while I was fixing my shoe. I straightened, ruffled my hair a bit and resumed walking.

It was hard to ignore my first impulse to run, but there were many variables not in my favor : There was no way I'd be able to out run anyone in these heels, even if I could manage to get a good start. I could wait till after the service ended and hopefully escape through the crowds of people. But something told me he wouldn't wait that long for me out here. And to Turks innocent bystanders getting hurt while pursuing a target was just part of the job.

Halfway down the walkway I spotted him. Big, tall, probably a lot of muscle underneath the suit. Bald, classy looking shades, standing with his back against the concrete barrier. He hadn't seen me yet, but I couldn't control myself from stopping in my tracks. On instinct I glanced towards the entrance only to see another suit, a petite woman with short blond hair sitting on the steps patiently.

Good god, reinforcements.

It had been so long since I had to use my mind for tactics and escape routes, and as I tried my hardest to implement them they flew out of my head just as fast. In a panic, I turned around and walked as fast as I could trying not to make a scene.

Cigarette guy came out of nowhere and blocked my way. We stood there for what seemed like minuets ; me trying my damnedest to not let my anger get the best of me, while he calmly looked me up and down as he finished off his smoke. He wasn't bad looking in all honesty, and he must have picked up on that cause he offered a wink as he flicked the bud to the side.

"I think you know what we're here for." He drawled confidently. I caught his unusually colored eyes glance off to somewhere behind me for a brief millisecond. Backup was getting into position...

I let my body relax, "Well..." I smiled as I shifted weight onto my left leg. Springing forward with all that I could manage, I tried for a side dodge, but he was pretty quick and easily reached out and grabbed my waist. On some sort of girly instinct I whacked him on the side of his head with my purse. It stunned him for a second, enough time for me to get through, but apparently I had lost my own speed over the years. His grip on my waist tightened even more and a struggle began.

"Elena get the car!" He yelled right next to my ear. It pissed me off, so I give him a good shove that took him by surprise. But catching a glimpse of the big, bald suit with shades walking our way caught me even more by surprise.

"Reno your rod." The big guy states calmly. Reno, the one I'm fighting with, pulls me with enough force that I collide into him, then makes a grab for my wrists.

"Are you gonna use it or what?!" He shouts next to my ear _again. _I try to gather my footing long enough to maneuver a knee to his stomach, but he catches on and then begins squeezing the life out of my wrists. I grimace and rack my brain for a moment of clarity from the pain.

Footsteps and the opening of a car door jar me back into focus. If a cheap shot was all I could manage at this point, then so be it. Plus his target was wide open...

With one last struggle, I gave Reno a hard knee to his crotch. He let go so fast and with such an expression that I would have laughed had the situation been different. As he doubled over and tried to catch his breath, I caught sight of the big guy holding the rod that Reno had been yelling about. The idea of receiving a blow to the head with that by someone of his size didn't seem appealing, so I made a run for it yet again, hoping to god above I wouldn't trip with my shoes.

But an arm shot out in front of me, quick enough to barely grab onto my ankle. With a desperate tug from my leg I tried shaking him off, only to help him gain leverage and send me falling backwards. Thankfully my back took a good amount of impact, but that didn't stop my head from taking an equally brutal one. Enough to dim my vision and disorient me.

"NOW!" Reno yelled. He sounded faint for once, even though I'm sure he was still close by. A sharp, stinging pain shot through my right thigh, causing my vision to dim more. The last thing I clearly saw was Reno struggling to stand up as he held his crotch.

*A point of view of being on the other side, in other words getting hunted by the Turks from the preys point of view. Nothing too deep to read into with the nameless female character, just thought it'd be interesting to see a Turk situation from a different point of view.*


End file.
